What about Earth?
by Tondwen
Summary: Missing scene. “If Grace is with you-”Jake Sully kneels in front of the Tree of Souls... Eywa listens to his advice and Grace get the chance to help Jake.


**What about Earth?**

By Tondwen

One-shot about the scene at the tree of souls just before the great war.  
I love fan fictions. This is my first one in English.

All speaking parts from Jake and Neytiri are taken from the official Avatar script. I'm just having some fun on planet Jim.

Special thanks go to my Beta-Reader Musical FANtasy. It was a pleasure to work with you. :o)

* * *

I used to dream  
I used to glance beyond the stars  
Now I don't know where we are.  
Although I know we've drifted far

Earthsong, Michael Jackson

***

"If Grace is with you-" Jake Sully kneels in front of the Tree of Souls, softly grabbing the tendril he is connecting with "look in her memories-"he looks up into the glowing light of the tree  
"- she can show you the world we came from. There's no green. They killed their own mother and they're gonna do the same thing here."  
He's listening to the gentle whispers of voices. Voices he cannot focus. No real answer.

"More Sky people are gonna come. They're gonna come like rain that never ends-"

Neytiri silently walked towards the Tree of Souls, watch the woodspirtes float in slowly elegance, listen to his softly voice.  
"-until they've covered the world. Unless we stop them."  
Jake stretched his shoulders, and continued louder "Look, you chose me for something'. I'll stand and fight, you know I will. But I could use a little help here."

The tendrils shake in slow-motion in the wind. There will be no answer.

He senses Neytiri behind him. She came to him, lay a hand on his shoulder.  
Jake sighs, touches the queue to disconnect from the Tree of Souls stand up and turns to his mate.  
She looks up to the Tree of Souls with a knowing smile "Our Great Mother does not take sides."  
Neytiri grabbed his hands in hers, "She protects only the balance of life."

The glowing light surrounded them with the feeling of warmth.  
Jake take a deep breath, "It was worth a try." he whispers and leans towards her, so their touch and the world across the tree until the world across the Tree of Souls has disappeared.

***

Grace swims in a golden light; it feels like a Sunday morning wake under a smooth blanket in a comfortable king size bed. She felt dizzy and lucky .  
She notices Jake's voice like an echo from far away. She listens to him with a smile.  
Her soft heart marine! He's getting IT: the whole spirit way of this planet.  
She had to die first, to see it not only with academic eyes but to feel it with her soul.

_"Is he right?"_  
Grace wasn't sure from which direction the question came from. She wasn't sure if she was able to answer._  
"Did they kill there mother?"_  
Grace focuses on the multiple voices that sounds like one to her. "Which mother?" Grace replies._  
"Your home planet. Earth? Killed by her own children? No green?"_  
Grace tries to remember Earth. She tries to remember her old life.  
She feels the touch of a soft hand. _"It's okay. There is time. You're safe."_

Grace relaxes and the memories came back.

Images of a grey planet in a far away solar system: the stormy, empty seas, the endless hot deserts, the acid rain, the cities in space, the human habitats and the machines that clear the atmosphere from toxic gases. The massive presence of technology and the shrink of every kind of life neither flora or fauna, except humans.  
Grace feels like she's crying as she remember the last wood resource under the huge steel dome in Venezuela and how It got destroyed in a cruel war years ago.  
"Jake is right. We have killed our mother." she whispers.

The gold around her was silent...

...but after a moment Grace notice the smile in the light and she hears the laughter of kids.  
"_Not at all. You __saved_ _your mother. Thank you, my child."_

Grace drifts away into the sunny glow.  
"Oh Jake…Eywa is with you." was Grace's last thought, as the happiness encloses her body and nothing can harm her ever again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do me a favour and comment this premiere.

Hey, did I mentioned how much I adore this movie?  
Nature, atventure, spaceships, helicopters, drama, love, "dragons", Sam Worthington, Sigourney Weaver and archery...and all this stuff in 3D! Thank you, James Cameron, for "Avatar". _Can I get more?_


End file.
